


Maybe By A Mistake

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 年下狮院阿瑟&年上鹰院梅林,甜甜的小甜饼来啦~
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	Maybe By A Mistake

今天亚瑟决定去告白

倒不是因为他身边的朋友都有了伴侣，自己太无聊什么的，是因为……七年级的梅林下个月就要从霍格沃兹毕业了。如果不挑明这层关系，今后…可能没有见面的机会了。

到底该怎么做才能让那个黑发的拉文克劳意识到亚瑟并不是因为想要提升成绩才总是把他叫出来一起学习的呢？

“亚瑟！在干什么？”亚瑟的肩膀被撞了一下，回过头，果然是高汶。高汶衣衫凌乱不堪，好像刚刚被打人柳捶打过。

“没什么，我约了梅林去湖边散步。”亚瑟说着，有些心急的把红色的袜子套在脚上，袜子扭扭歪歪的就是不肯呆在它该呆的地方。

高汶走到自己的衣柜边，飞快的换下脏兮兮的衣服，一边说“你可是格莱分多啊！扭扭捏捏的可不行！勇敢的狮子应该直面挑战！”

“是吗？你去告白的时候可不是现在这样”

高汶顿了一下，嬉笑着的脸上薄薄的蒙上了一层粉色。

宿舍的门被敲开了，门外站着兰斯洛特，他的手里拿着最新的校园八卦小报，推了推黑框眼镜，说“高汶？不是说好了一起去吃午餐吗？怎么这么慢--啊，亚瑟，要和我们一起去吃午餐吗？”

谢天谢地，兰斯洛特来的真是时候。高汶匆忙的抓起自己的魔杖，勾着兰斯洛特的肩膀走了，走的时候还嚷嚷着什么不要打扰亚瑟的告白计划什么的……

他要是真有个计划就好了！

夏天到了，期末考也来了。亚瑟皱着眉，同时又庆幸着把梅林约出来的借口十分正直，他是真的不懂魔药书上面的东西，好像把他认识的词都拼起来，组成了他无法理解的密码。魔药学的教授盖尤思最喜欢的学生就是梅林了，让梅林给自己指点一下魔药学这件事听起来十分正常，无比正常。

湖边太阳好大，亚瑟躲到一颗树下，一边等着梅林，一边陷入了自己的小心思。

终于，那个大耳朵拉文克劳出现了，他扶着树干，一颗脑袋从树后冒了出来。

“亚瑟？原来你在这里，我找了你好久”梅林自然的坐到亚瑟身边，把自己的袍子脱下来放到身边。他看起来好像一点都不热。

“那边太阳太大了，梅林，你不热吗？”

梅林将食指伸到嘴边，“嘘～是清凉咒，六年级才会出现的咒语，我可以现在教给你”

哦，亚瑟下个学期才进入六年级。

“好了，现在跟我做一遍”梅林清吟出了一段咒语，好看的指尖捏着魔杖上下一划，一股清凉的风从魔杖顶端冒了出来，凉爽瞬间包围了亚瑟。

亚瑟试了一遍，失败了。又试了一遍，又失败了。

金发的格莱分多丧气的撅起嘴，梅林总是那么厉害，这么多的学科里，他竟然门门都得心应手，不像亚瑟，亚瑟只有黑魔法防御和一些攻击性的咒语才用的出色。

“没关系，谁也不是一次就能成功的”梅林眨眨眼，“我第一次施展变形咒的时候，练习了一整个晚上才成功呢。”

哦…原来学霸遇到不会的咒语，都是练习一整个晚上的啊…亚瑟忽然知道他们的功课为什么比不上拉文克劳的学生了。

不过梅林没有告诉亚瑟他第一次就想把一人高的雕像变成活物，在不停尝试一整个晚上后，终于，三头犬咆哮着将豆丁梅林赶出了自己的卧室。

格莱分多明亮的休息室几乎看不到什么学习的身影，大家都在聚一起八卦，打牌，讨论去哪个禁区又不被发现，如何炸了盖尤思的坩埚并让一切看起来像意外……

“对了亚瑟”梅林看起来有些踌躇“能让你的姐姐不要在魔药课上欺负盖尤思了吗？可怜的教授今天又被炸了一脸的鼻涕虫.....”

想都不用想，肯定是莫佳娜和她们的表姐莫高斯搞得鬼。说起来奇怪的很，潘德拉根家族世代都是斯莱特林，就偏偏出了亚瑟这么一个冲动的狮子。

“我为盖尤思教授感到抱歉……但是谁能阻止那对邪恶的姐妹花呢”亚瑟说，其实他并不觉得抱歉，甚至有点好笑。

梅林安静的翻着书，是一本亚瑟看到书名就不想读的《历代资深巫师推荐----魔法的来源和如何正确使用理论》

“梅林，你今后有什么打算吗？”亚瑟问,“我是说，很快你就要毕业了…我不知道什么时候才能见到你”

“你会想我吗？”梅林问，他看起来没有任何觉得这句话说的不妥的样子，坦荡的看着亚瑟。

啊…怎么又热起来了。亚瑟明显感觉到自己的脸烧了起来。告诉他吧，亚瑟！现在就是个再好不过的时候了！

“嗯…我会想你的…”

然后呢？告诉他你喜欢他呀！告诉他你想和他在一起！告诉他你就是觉得他的大耳朵和傻兮兮的笑容好可爱啊！

亚瑟说不出口，这一刻他好像不再是勇敢的格莱分多了。亚瑟憋红了脸，竟然什么都说不出来了。

梅林的脸颊也有点微微发红，可能是天太热了，他微笑着低下头，随意的翻着书说，“我呀，可能去魔法部找一个清闲的文职工作吧……或者先去欧洲游历一番，但是说实话，还没想好呢。你呢？”

“我当然要成为一个奥罗！”亚瑟的目标一直很明确，“或许以后我们会成为同事，等我当上了奥罗头头，我就把你挖来当我的秘书！”他想的倒是挺好。

两个人聊天的时候，亚瑟玩着他的魔杖，变出了一个挥着翅膀的金龙，这条由光点制成的金龙围着梅林飞翔，落到他的肩膀上，亲昵的蹭蹭那柔软黑色的头发 。梅林被蹭的痒痒的，他轻轻歪了一下脑袋，笑着蹭回去，那条龙明显因为梅林的举动而开心的撒起娇，甚至趴在梅林的肩膀上露出了自己的肚皮。

亚瑟的心头悸动十分，他的爱意几乎要漫出了胸膛，眼神中透露的喜爱眼前的人怎么会意识不到？

“这个是--”

“我知道”梅林打断了亚瑟“是潘德拉根家族的族徽,好可爱的金龙”梅林一边挠着金龙的肚子，一边说。

亚瑟撇撇嘴，“果然，拉文克劳的什么都知道”

“不是的，是我们在一起之后我有悄悄的查过你的家族史……”梅林低下头，让自己看起来没有害羞。

“哦，原来是我们---”亚瑟忽然愣住了。“我们在一起了吗？？”

什么时候的事？他怎么不知道？难道他以前表白过然后忘了吗？？

梅林被亚瑟突然失控的叫嚷吓住了，他磕磕巴巴的说“对…对啊…我们不是已经在一起了吗？我们还…还经常像这样出来约会的不是吗？”

“我们在约会？？？”亚瑟的声音更高了，这突然袭来的幸福让他有点不相信是真实的。

他和梅林已经在一起了诶！梅林也喜欢他！而且他们现在在约会！怪不得无论他如何暗示明示，梅林都没有什么意外的反应，怪不得梅林有时候的触碰，调情，都好像一个无比正直的人一样！

可是梅林好像误会了什么。“对…对不起！可能是我会错了意”他急匆匆的站了起来，羞红的脸上写满了窘迫“忘了这事吧！就当我没有说过那句傻话……我先走了---”

“别走！”亚瑟下意识的拽住梅林的手腕，向自己的方向一拉，没有站稳的黑发少年硬生生的倒在亚瑟的怀里。梅林僵硬的趴在亚瑟的身上，他想挣开，可是亚瑟环住了他的腰，让他没有地方可以跑。

“对不起”亚瑟说“我是真的不知道我们已经在一起了，我也真的不知道我们在约会…”

“行了，让我走吧！”梅林尴尬的连他的魔法都快失控了，他的声音几乎有些哽咽，视线盯着亚瑟的胸膛，根本不敢看亚瑟的眼睛。他半是命令半是哀求的说“放开我吧…”

“我不让你走！”亚瑟抱着那纤细的腰身“你怎么不早告诉我这件事！我们是什么时候在一起的？”

“别取笑我了。这不好笑！”梅林有些生气了，他的声音也严肃起来“这都是我的错---不，其实是弗莱亚的错，是她不停的在我耳边说你喜欢我……”

谢谢你，弗莱亚。

“你给我写的信上也说的很暧昧，我以为那是你的表白了…”

信？什么信？还不会是他随意摘抄后又找不到了的酸诗吧？亚瑟不知道该不该把他那过于通人性的猫头鹰拔毛扔进湖里了。

“还有冬天的时候你开始单独约我去霍格莫德，我以为那是约会…”

什么？这么说他们已经在一起半年了吗？亚瑟又陷入了奇怪的思绪里。

梅林要看着亚瑟的神情恍惚，以为是自己的自以为是恶心到亚瑟了，梅林只感觉鼻子一酸，眼眶也红了起来。

“能不能不要讨厌我？”梅林带着委屈的鼻音说“我是真的很喜欢你…”

“你在说什么呢？”亚瑟终于找回了他的理智

梅林的脸色更黑了…

“这句话应该由我来说！”亚瑟轻轻的抬起头，啄了一下梅林的嘴角“我今天就是想要告诉你我一直很喜欢你的！”

梅林愣住了，这可不是他想象中会发生的事情。

“天啊！梅林！”亚瑟兴奋极了“我今天一整天都在想这件事，应该怎么告诉你我想和你在一起，应该怎么做你才不会逃走…可是…可是…”亚瑟不知道该说什么了，他把梅林抱得更紧了，想让那具瘦弱的身体在自己怀里放松。

“亚瑟，我快喘不过气了…”梅林的腰几乎被亚瑟勒断了，肺部的挤压感让他呼吸不上来。但梅林是开心的。原来…哪些错觉不是自己的自作多情啊。

“是我的错！是我没有意识到”亚瑟笑了，爽朗的笑声抚平了梅林心里最后的不安。

这是一个怎样阳光的人啊，亚瑟总是像个太阳一样，挥洒着他的阳光，照向每一个人，而梅林就像神话中伊卡洛斯，总是想接近太阳，再近一点，即使最终会坠落，即使会被灼伤，也丝毫不想退缩。

氧气瞬间进入肺里，重新可以呼吸的梅林却不愿意起来了，他就依偎在亚瑟的怀里，找了一个舒服的姿势。这个强壮的格莱分多一点都不像小他两岁的样子，白色衬衫下的肌肉若隐若现，梅林每次都努力的让自己不去盯着亚瑟的身体看。

“既然我们在一起这么久了…你为什么都不亲亲我？或者牵手，拥抱什么的”亚瑟环着梅林的肩膀说，起码给他一些信号呀。

梅林的手掌放在亚瑟的胸膛上，感受着狮子一般有力的心跳，“没什么…感觉你不太喜欢和我肢体接触。”

亚瑟理解，毕竟有时候梅林碰碰亚瑟的肩膀，那个金发少年都会僵住，然后怪异的避开梅林的眼神。

但是，天呐，梅林要怎么说是因为他怕自己控制不住？他脑海里面关于亚瑟的情景有时会在梦里出现，然后……这就是为什么他总是半夜去级长浴室清理自己的原因。

白日里拼命读书，夜晚才不会有那么多杂七杂八的念头。

湖边的人开始多了起来，亚瑟和梅林不得不整理好自己的衣服，然后坐在湖边正儿八经的复习功课。

“我在给你讲魔药的稳定性呢，亚瑟，你在干什么？”梅林放下了手里的五年级魔药学，亚瑟根本没有在听他说些什么，只是盯着自己，那眼神好像要把他生吞活剥一样。

亚瑟不知从哪里掏出来一个纸折的红色爱心，直接递到梅林面前。

梅林看向亚瑟的身侧，那个家伙挥着魔杖，用魔法叠了好几个别扭的爱心，递给他的这个是其中叠的最好的。

梅林接过那颗爱心，收到自己的口袋里，然后伸出手弹了一下亚瑟的脑袋。“你知道当奥罗是要通过魔药等级考试的吗？”

这明显戳到亚瑟的痛处了，“应该庆幸不用通过占卜学的等级考试，我的占卜学成绩一塌糊涂。”

“莫佳娜的占卜学倒是年级第一。”梅林咬着下嘴唇“这东西确实得看天赋，不是努努力就可以的。”

“暑假来我家的庄园吧”亚瑟突然没头没脑的说“见不到你我会很无聊的…”

“我可不想暑假也见到莫佳娜的脸”梅林尴尬的笑着，“不过你可以来我家玩，我父亲在威尔士搞到了一颗角龙蛋！现在还在孵，我们很有可能观察到它出生的样子！”

说到龙，梅林的眼睛都亮起来了。

亚瑟怎么会不知道，艾莫瑞斯的家族流淌着驯龙士的血液。

“不过整个暑假，我父亲都不在家，他要去秘鲁发现新品种，农场就我自己，挺无聊的。”

亚瑟在听到梅林的父亲暑假不会在家的时候就开始不停的点头了，终于他们能有时间做一些想做的事了！

秋天，是新的学期。亚瑟已经六年级了。

唉…没有梅林的两年他该怎么过？只凭着书信是远远不够的！

暑假亚瑟只在梅林的农场里呆了两周左右的时间，之后梅林嚷嚷着有些重要的事要处理，就把他给打发走了。说起来，亚瑟还挺想念艾苏萨的，也不知道那条刚出生的小白龙现在怎么样，长多大了。

“亚瑟！你听说了吗？学校开了一门新的选修课！”亚瑟在餐桌上吃着烤鸡，身后赫奇帕奇的格温戳着他的后背，兴奋的说。

“这有什么值得开心的啊？”

亚瑟看着一个个新来的小豆丁们戴上分院帽后懵懵懂懂的找到属于他们的学院的样子，开始幻想以后自己的孩子应当属于哪个学院。等等…他会有后代吗？他和梅林…能生吗？谁来生？

格温看着亚瑟明显不在状态的样子，悻悻的转过身去吃她的苹果派，她本来想告诉亚瑟一个好消息的，不过现在看起来…还是让他自己发现吧！

高汶和珀西瓦尔热情的欢迎了每一个新学员，每迎接一位新生，就朝着斯莱特林那边吐口水，一直到所有新生入位就坐。

校长敲了敲他的杯子，浑厚的声音从他的白须中飘出来。

“安静----”

整个大厅很快就寂静下来，所有人的目光都集中在老者的身上。

“我想有些同学已经知道了,从这个学期开始，我们将开启一门新的选修课”

拉文克劳那边马上就开始低声交谈起来，那样子恨不得现在就进入课堂，开始上课一般。

“龙，这美丽的生物足够让我们给它单独开启一门学科。”校长湛蓝色的眼睛里闪着一丝皎洁“而驯龙，更是让人魂牵梦绕也想学到的本领。”

“这门选修课的教授大家应该也不陌生了，正是我们上届拉文克劳的优秀毕业生：梅林•艾莫瑞斯”

亚瑟猛地抬起头来，眼看着梅林从侧门冒出来，带着傻兮兮的笑容，环视着学生们，伸着纤长的手指和大家尴尬的打着招呼。亚瑟没有看错，梅林的视线在他的身上多停留了一秒。

“天呐亚瑟！你撞大运了！”高汶在他耳边说“你得到了我梦寐以求的机会---和教授来上一发！”

亚瑟白了他一眼，幸好兰斯洛特把高汶拎走，他盯着梅林，梅林现在有些忙得不可开交，得和周围几个月前还是师生，现在是同事的教授们不停的社交，期间梅林的眼神瞟过来，又马上转走了。

亚瑟开始期待这一学年了，当然，他肯定要选修梅林的驯龙课，他必须保证自己是梅林最喜爱的学生，还要在梅林的办公室里把他压在身下，一遍一遍的叫他教授。

等不及了！亚瑟破天荒的和隔壁桌的拉文克劳一样，现在就想上课！

END.


End file.
